


Valentine's Day

by Tengugirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tengugirl/pseuds/Tengugirl
Summary: You have tried so many times to confess you feelings to Leon, but always failed.Maybe today was the day you would finally succeed....
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck me, this was fun to write.
> 
> (I know I'm one day late, but blame is on school)

Valentine´s day, the day where one could see happy couples walking through the streets with their hands entangled or having a romantic date on a fancy restaurant, love was in the air no matter where you go.

One would think that you wouldn´t be the exception and where going to spend the day with someone special, but they were wrong.

You were walking all by yourself through the streets of Wyndon city, as you watched all those happy couples having a wonderful noon, just another reminder that you were all alone and the man that has stolen your heart wasn’t by your side, and it wasn’t none other than Galar´s undefeated champion, Leon.

The first time you met him was back at Postwick, when he came to visit his family, Hop-who was one of your closest friends with Sonia-was the one to introduce you properly, from the moment you saw Leon, Cupid´s love dart had struck you.

At first you tried to deny your feelings for the man, but then you started to hang out whenever Leon had some free time, so you two began to know each other and gotten close, it was almost impossible for you to stop your feelings for him from blossoming. Behind the man that is always showing the best of himself on T.V. and is seen as a perfect being, lies a completely normal man that has its own problems and concerns, someone that despite enjoying his job as Galar´s champion, sometimes wishes he would have more free time so he can spend time with his little brother or just to enjoy himself and take a break from everything else, still, he always showed a smile and keep going on, never forgetting those people that are important to him, he is such a caring man.

That is what made you fell in love with him.

You have tried so many times to confess your feelings to him, but always miserably failed. Everytime you tried to tell him how you felt, you either became a stuttering blushing mess or got too nervous and ran away of the scene, leaving a confused Leon behind, you could just never get the words out of your mouth, no matter how hard you tried.

And now here you are, walking all by yourself on Wyndon city, watching the couples around the area and lamenting yourself, all because you were incapable of telling Leon that you love him.

At some point, you stopped in a park and took a seat in a bench near a fountain with a statue of a Corvisquire on its top. You took out your phone and watched one of Leon’s most recent matches, a sigh escaped your lips as you looked the battle. You paused the match’s video and dialed Sonia’s number on your phone, whenever you needed to let out your worries and feelings, Sonia was always willing to listen. She already knew about your feelings for Leon after you blurted out by accident everything that was inside you heart including your growing love for the man.

“Hello?” Sonia asked from the other side of the line.

“Hi Sonia, it’s me (Y/N)”

“Well, hello. How are you doing (Y/N)? It’s been a while since we talked”

“Yeah, sorry about that” you started “I’m fine, I just wanted to know if we could hang out….”

“Something’s bothering you isn’t it? You sound like it” Sonia pointed out, of course she was going to tell you were feeling down.

“It’s just that, it’s Valentine’s day and I feel kind of lonely….” you told Sonia.

“This is about Leon, am I right?” You remained silent, so Sonia took that as a yes.

“Have you told him already?”

“No, that’s the problem!” you groaned as you remember all of your failed attempts of confessing “Every time I tried to confess my feelings for him I just get too nervous to say anything! It sucks!”

“Well, why don’t you try a different approach?”

“Like what? I’ve literally tried everything at this point”

“Ever heard that rumor that says that if you give an Applin to someone you like you will be together?” Your mind went on blank, you actually never thought about that before.

You thanked Sonia for the idea and ended the call.

_Of course! An Applin was the answer to my problem, how didn’t I thought about it before!_

You checked the time, it was 2:00 PM. “Okay, I have one hour to get that Applin before Leon has to go to the stadium for an exhibition match” You called for a Flying Taxi and headed to route 5, you needed to hurry and catch that Applin as soon as possible or else you’ll miss your chance to finally tell Leon how you feel.

* * *

With the help of your Scorbunny-which had been a gift from Leon-you were able to catch an Applin that you found hidden in a bush, since you didn’t had any normal Pokeballs, you had to use a Love Ball that you got from a guy known as Ball Guy (that day was really weird).

You checked once more the time, the clock marked 2:45. You had 15 minutes to return to Wyndon and find Leon, before his next match begins. By the time you got to Wyndon it was almost 3:00 o’clock, you ran straight up to the stadium and headed to the locker room (luckily there were no guards near the elevator so you had no trouble to get in).

Exhausted from all the running you finally made it, and saw Leon standing in the room, waiting for the match to begin. You called out his name, and he turned around as a response.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” he was confused and surprised.

“I….” you didn’t know what to say, so you just shoved the Love Ball that you were holding in your hands in front of him “Here”

He was about to take the ball, ‘til someone called out for him.

“Champion Leon, your next match is about to begin”

“I’m coming” he responded “I need to go, but we can talk later” He then headed off to the field.

You only stood there as you watched him go. There it goes your chance to tell him about your feelings….

* * *

You went back to the park you had been just a few hours ago, but this time you were standing beside the lakeside, looking at the Love Ball that had the little Applin. If only you had told him at that exact moment, maybe he would know by now your feelings for him, but no, you had to ruin it with your dumb nerves.

“(Y/N)!” you turned around and see that Leon’s coming your way.

Soon, he’s standing in front of you. You have forgotten that he’s slightly taller than you.

“So…” he started, but couldn't find the words to say at that moment, after clearing his mind he spoke up again “There was something you wanted to tell me back at the stadium….”

“Oh...Yeah…” you looked at your feet trying to avoid making eye contact with him, then looked up to him and handed him the Love Ball “Here, take it”

Leon took the ball on his hands, the Applin that was inside got out.

“You got me an Applin?” you face was starting to get red, but the blush wasn’t that notorious, but what he said after that wasn’t what you were expecting.

“Thanks! I will take good care of it. Thankfully I have an extra spot on my team”

By Arceus, this man not only is pants with directions, he is oblivious as fuck!

The fact he ignored the ball you used to catch the Applin and the Applin itself made your heart twist.

_Ok (Y/N), this is it, it’s now or never!_

You fill yourself with all of your courage and spoke up “Leon, there’s….there’s something I have to tell you”

“What is it?” He looked at you with a soft smile in his face, you could feel yourself melting by that single look, you tried your best to hold up your nerves.

“I….I love you!”

You did it. You finally it, well more like blurted out, but after all this time, you finally told him.

He only remained silent, he was still processing the words you just professed. Panic was slowly filling you, this is one of the reasons why you were so nervous of telling him, you were afraid that he didn’t felt that way towards you. You always thought he only saw you as a his and Hop’s friend, that’s it, no romantic feelings involved whatsoever.

The silence remained for a few more seconds, then Leon broke it off.

“You...I...I didn’t know you liked me that way…” He started, you only looked at him, was he saying what you were thinking….?

“I, deep down I hoped that you felt the same way, but I was too scared to tell you” he confessed.

This has to be dream, it has to. It wasn’t possible...Leon has liked you for a long time too…? It seemed so surreal, a dream so beautiful that would eventually end in you waking up in your room.

But that didn’t happened. This was real.

“(Y/N)...I love you too.” He said it, he said the words.

You could feel tears coming out from your eyes, Leon started to get worried, did he said something wrong? You reassured him by telling him they were tears of happiness, you’ve been waiting for this moment all your life.

You wrapped your arms around him, embracing him in a hug that he returned, then you ended the hug and turned your face up.

You two looked at each other for a moment, and you kissed. In that moment the world around you seemed to stop, it was only you and Leon.

You let yourself get lost in the taste of his lips as he was kissing you in a passionate way, damn, he was such a good kisser.

Eventually, the two of you broke the kiss to get some air.

“I guess that means it’s official” He proclaimed and leaned in once more to kiss you again.

You and Leon stood there, sharing another wonderful kiss as the sun was setting in the horizon.

This was definitely the best Valentine’s day gift ever.

Sonia was going to freak out when you finally tell her about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this!
> 
> This better not have any mistakes, I put a lot of effort on it.
> 
> Yes, I used the oblivious Leon HC.  
> 
> 
> (And about my other fic, the updates will be super irregular, I need to get myself ready for college applications, so I'm gonna be busy)


End file.
